Relationships
Relationships are a big part of Elnea Kingdom. Starting out, you may have 52 friends on your friend list. If you get any more, the older friends that you no longer talk to may be replaced. You have the option to add more friend slots, the max number of slots you can add are 102. (You must buy additional slots with gems.) Building A Relationship The more you talk to people, the more they will like you. Give your friends gifts, food, talk to them, ask them to join you in Dungeons or sparring, and perform any quests they might offer, and your friendship will grow! Gifting Friends Select a gift-able item from your inventory (the bag icon). Make sure your character is holding the item. Talk to the friend that you'd like to gift and an option will pop up that will enable you to give them that item. Sometimes they may reject your gifts or immediately drop them on the ground, don't get mad just talk to them more and try again. Making Friends Making friends with people isn't too difficult, just talk to them over and over again and use all of the different dialogue options and you will eventually be able to ask them to be friends. They may not say yes at first, though. Some can be harder to befriend, depending on your personality and the other person's personality. They can ask you to be friend too if you're an acquaintance of theirs. You will just have to say " yes I want to be friends with you ". Close Friends After becoming friends with the selected person, you may continue talking to them until you get the option to ask them to become closer. Dear friends Instead of asking them out, you can become a dear friend with a person of the same gender, and instead of going on dates, you can take them out to eat at the tavern. If you keep talking to this person enough you'll get the option to ask them to join you in a dungeon. Finding a Love Interest Note: You may NOT marry a person of the royal family until you have reached the second generation. Whilst the most obvious choice is to marry the Crown Prince / Princess, that is not always an option... Instead, a spouse whose skills compliment your own, someone who can hold their own in the deep dungeons is always a good choice, or a spouse who will get you a specific Career you may want is the best choice. Always ensure that you've made the right choice when picking a partner before telling them how you feel, or you may end up with the wrong person, and you can't cheat. To break up with them, hold the unripe fruit while talking to them, you can find the unripe fruit in the hexagon titled "Shop" on your display screen. It will cost gems to get, and gems cost real money, so be careful with whom you choose to be partners with. Since a child cannot confess love, it is necessary to wait until adulthood. If a person you want to marry has a lover: You can break them up with "Flame of Passion". However, it can not be used if the person is engaged or married. Dating Once you confess your love to someone or they confess to you, you can go on dates. There will be an option in the chat menu that says something along the lines of "do you want to go out?" or "do you want to go on a date?" As with all offers, your partner can decline your invitation based on your personality's ability to get people to agree to things or if they are busy. Your partner may also come up to you and ask you if you want to go on a date. Once you sign up for a date, you will be asked to meet them at 1 AT in Towngate square, or vice versa depending on who proposed the date. If you proposed the date, it is possible for your partner to miss or be late. When either you or your partner show up, one of you will ask "where are we going?" and the other will say "you'll see when we get there!" and you will run off. The destination your date occurs is randomly chosen. ;Unripe_Fruit (paid item) :If you are not engaged or marriage with your lover you can split with your lover. ;Flame of Passion (paid item) :It is an item that separates a person you want to marry and that lover. It can not be used if the person is engaged or married. Proposing After becoming someone's partner and going on enough dates with them (plus having Viara's quest to get married labeled 'Have A Wedding'), you will get an option that says "I want to propose...!" You don't have to have an engagement ring of any kind to propose. If you do not propose to your partner, your partner will propose to you. At a random time during the day they will walk up to you and say "I know this is out of the blue, but how about we go on a date right now?" You have the option to refuse or accept this request. If you accept, your partner will lead you to a destination where they will ask you to marry them. You can accept or refuse, the choice is yours! If you refuse, you will still remain partners. It is also possible that if a date goes very very well, your partner will propose to you right then and there. On the day of wedding you can rent normal white wedding dresses from the temple. A normal white wedding dress does not need to change. The following combination can not be married. *A traveler and royal family *Mountain corps and royal family *Mountains corps and imperial knight *Mountain corps and scholar *First generation player and royal family * Royals (other than the first child), knights, and scholars can not marry mountain corps unless they are out of that position. Note:Whatever happens after your engagement you can not break up with your partner. Children Babies Once married, you may have the option to have children.The woman in the relationship is pregnant for 25 days and the baby will be born in the night. If you look on your calendar it will show you your child's due date; if you are the woman it will automatically transport you back home a few hours before you give birth. You can try to have a second baby when the first is 1 year of age. You can have up to six children, but it depends on population and lifespan. Characters (including their spouses) who are Mature may need more tries to become pregnant, while those who are Elderly can no longer have children. If the kingdom has too many citizens, you cannot have children until another citizen dies (exact limit is unknown). ;Birth Egg (paid item) :If there is a birth egg in a bag, it appears as an option when making a child. You can use your birth egg if one of you or your spouse is an elderly, or if both are elderly and there is no first child. However, it can not be used when the lifespan is short. Child When a child becomes a student at Natal School, you will be given the option to pass down to your child. If you decline, you will still have the option to pass down by talking to your child until your child graduates from school at the coming-of-age ceremony. To switch to a child other than an entrance ceremony or an adult ceremony, talk to them at home. Money / skill / weapons / items etc. are inherited from the original character when you become a child. Note: After you switch to a child, you can not return to the original character. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay Category:Ihms Category:Baton